Un Campamento Inolvidable
by Lolo18
Summary: Se había parado a encender un cigarrillo y un fuerte freno del autobús la había echo parar en las piernas de Inuyasha; su indignación creció al momento en que él ¡le había tocado el trasero! Lo iba a lamentar, como ella se llamaba Kagome Higurashi.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!

Este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha, espero que les guste y divierta tanto como a mí.

¡Espero sus reviews!

_**P.D: Si dejan más de 10 reviews, hago epílogo**_**.**

_**Un Campamento Inolvidable**_

El día había comenzado algo agitado, llevaba solo unos meses ejerciendo su profesión como profesor de deportes, y gracias a su enérgico espíritu, se le había hecho fácil tratar con los niños.

Con los dedos se masajeó la cien, desde hace un mes había estado planeando un campamento a las afueras de la ciudad, quería que todos sus alumnos asistiesen y que empezaran a amar la naturaleza. Su padre siempre había dicho que solo eran mariconadas de muchacho adolescente, su madre sin embargo lo había alentado a que siguiera su camino como le pareciera; ella confiaba en él. Sin embargo su padre pensaba diferente, el gran Inu No Taisho no podía tolerar a un suavecito en la familia, y es que no estaba molesto por su afición hacia el deporte o la yoga, sino que, necesitaba que su heredero estuviese al frente de sus empresas; le jodía de sobremanera que su hijo haya escogido otro camino, y rechazado la herencia que por ende, le pertenece.

No sabía si escuchaba bien o era parte de su imaginación, su alumna estrella le decía que no podría asistir al campamento. La miró asustado, necesitaba que ella fuese, si bien le hacían más caso a ella que a él mismo. Aunque se haya ganado el cariño de sus alumnos, aún existían esas pequeñas bromas alumno/profesor, y cuando se encontraba en aprietos, era ella quien lo salvaba; le tenían cierto miedo gracias a su fuerza física, sin embargo era una joven hermosa y de gran corazón.

No jodas Sango. Tienes que ir, no iré solo –

Lo siento profesor Taisho, pero mi padre no me dejará – su voz empezaba a apagarse.

Puedo enviarle una carta, para alegar que te necesito. Eres mi alumna más preciada. –

No hay que pueda hacer –

Se dio la vuelta y con paso firme, salió del salón.

Su padre nunca la dejaría asistir a un campamento, ni siquiera le dejaba salir, siempre era ella. Kagome. Su hermana mayor siempre se llevaba el crédito, en las cenas, en los clubes, en la casa y en su corazón.

Entonces un brillo se asomó por sus ojos, odiaba a su hermana pero la idea, aunque le repuliera, tenía que llevarla a cabo. Solo debía presionar.

Profesor –

Entró sigilosamente a la sala una vez más, y el nombrado se irguió en su asiento con cierto brillo esperanzador.

Tengo una idea. Espéreme mañana, si iré –

Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a su mansión, no le tomaba más que dos cuadras para llegar, aunque su padre le hubiese puesto un chofer personal, a ella le gustaba caminar, disfrutar del aire matutino. Se quitó los zapatos y a paso lento se dirigió al despacho de su padre, escuchó una suave risa y supo que estaba con su detestable hermana.

He llegado, buenas tardes – hizo una leve mueca de desagrado que su hermana no pasó desapercibida.

Me imagino que quieres hablar con papá. Me retiro – le besó la frente a la pequeña y esta se retorció molesta.

No te vayas. Tu también debes estar presente –

Los mayores la miraron con cierta curiosidad, si bien ella no hablaba mucho con su familia, y ahora quería comunicarles algo. Esto sin duda que nadie se lo perdería.

Yo. – tragó saliva, su padre la miraba atento – Yo quiero ir al campamento de la escuela – dijo algo exasperada y con cierto aire de nerviosismo.

No – su padre era duro y severo con ella, por primera vez le pedía algo que ella de verdad quisiese y él le rechazaba. – No irás sola –

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿La estaba dejando ir?

Le diré a alguna del servicio que me acompañe – se dio la vuelta para irse pero su padre la detuvo, con lo que pudo haber sido la peor decisión de su vida.

Irás con Kagome –

Ya sabía que todo lo que comenzaba bien, no podía terminar bien. Estaría con la pesada de su hermana todo un mes, y eso empezaba a exasperarla. Aunque si bien, su hermana era un caso severo de discordia y caos, no aguantaría mucho tiempo en el campamento, de seguro cuando se aburriese regresaría y ella quedaría sola. Si, debía enloquecerla.

Sintió la suave voz de su pequeña hermana llamándola y tirando de la sábana, en sí ella era muy perezosa y levantarse temprano implicaba ciertos dolores de cabeza. Recordó el campamento, debía acompañarla. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa pero Sango la rechazó, agotada por sus impulsos de ganarse su cariño, se metió en el baño.

En 3 horas ya estaban camino al campamento, le hastió el hecho que no la haya dejado dormir lo suficiente, pero ya dormiría. Seguro que sí.

A lo lejos se divisó el autobús escolar, Sango abrió la puerta con fuerza y se lanzó a correr.

¡Aquí estoy profesor! Le dije que vendría –

Llegas tarde Sango. Entra – le indicó la puerta con una sonrisa.

Mi hermana me acompaña – miró al piso con una mueca de disgusto.

Me parece bien. Un adulto más nos acompañará –

A mi no. Profesor. – sin más, entró al autobús.

Kagome había permanecido en el auto, indicándole algunas instrucciones a su chofer, éste las siguió y luego bajó para ayudarla con el equipaje. La pierna desnuda se deslizó por la puerta abierta hasta llegar al piso, el joven profesor no pudo evitar mirar hacia el auto, y sin entender su corazón empezó a acelerarse. Luego pegó su otra pierna y salió por completo, el pequeño vestido rojo, se le pegaba salvajemente por su cuerpo notando su exagerado escote en V, provocando las miradas curiosa de los chicos del autobús, y la mirada sorpresa del joven profesor. Caminó elegantemente batiendo sus caderas en un vaivén y con los dedos, se acomodó el pelo que era arremetido contra el viento.

Al llegar a la altura del joven profesor, se quito sus grandes lentes negros de diamantes falsos, dejando al aire el hermoso color perla de sus ojos. Lo miró con cierto aire cansado y luego le dedicó una sonrisa.

Vaya. No puedo decir que sea grato verte, pero me es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí – lo vio de arriba abajo – Inuyasha –

Se me hacían tan peculiares esos ojos de Sango, ahora entiendo. Es tu hermana –

Y no me quejo. Es una niña de gran talento. –

Igual que su hermana ¿cierto? –

Igual que su hermana –

Había crecido entre el ego de su padre y el cariño de su madre, sin embargo ésta había fallecido cuando nació Sango. Siempre quiso protegerla, ser su hermana mayor aquella en la que ese pequeño bebé admirara. Pero se equivocó.

No vamos a un hotel – el rubio miró por encima de su hombro la gran cantidad de equipaje.

¿Ah no? – en su cara se dibujó cierta confusión.

¿No sabes que es un campamento? – levantó una ceja sorprendido.

La verdad nunca he ido a uno. –

Solo. Trae dos maletas – en un bufido cerró los ojos.

¿Por qué dos? Estaremos fuera un mes. ¿No crees que necesitamos buen equipaje? A mi me parece…-

¡Trae dos de tus jodidas maletas y entra al autobús! – se masajeó la cien - ¡Eres desesperante! – ella lo miró algo sorprendida y luego entrecerró los ojos.

Gruñón –

Pasó por su lado una vez más colocándose sus lentes de diamantes falsos, y alzando el brazo, chasqueó los dedos. Él no entendió ese acto hasta que escuchó el ladrido de un perro. El caniche blanco con lazos rojos en sus orejas, bajó del auto corriendo hasta llegar donde Kagome, ella se agachó y lo agarró dándole una mirada de autosuficiencia.

Ni pienses que vas a llevar a ese perro al campamento. –

¿Qué pasa Inuyasha, no te gustan los animales? –

Digamos que ese "tipo" de perros no va en mi lista. –

Puky no hará daño –

¿Puky? – arrugó el ceño - ¿Qué clase de cerebro le pone Puky a un perro? –

El mío. Y te aseguro que mi cerebro esta mas desarrollado que el tuyo –

Oh, oh, la cosa se estaba poniendo tensa. Los chicos dentro del autobús estaban tratando de aguantar las risas, pero estaban seguros que no podrían por mucho más; tener a esos dos dentro del campamento les iba a resultar más divertido que de costumbre.

¿Qué dijiste? – su voz varonil había cambiado a una de furia.

¿Tengo que repetirlo? – ella lo miraba con cierto aire cansado.

¿Has dicho que mi inteligencia no supera la tuya? – puso sus manos alrededor de sus caderas – Explícame –

Ahí esta el ejemplo clave de toda esta situación, eres tan estúpido que aún sigues preguntando lo obvio -

Apretó con las manos sus caderas, arrugó furiosamente su ceño y luego un fuerte suspiro terminó por cortar la tensión que se formaba.

Solo entra al autobús – su voz calmada y algo molesta la hizo temblar.

Vamos Puky –

¡Ese maldito perro no irá! –

Inuyasha, hay niños presentes. ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? – ella entró con una sonrisa, que a la vista de todos era agradable y con el caniche entre sus brazos. Pero a él, lo desesperaba, ella conocería al Inuyasha Taisho que nunca olvidaban.

La carretera se hizo larga y abrumadora, Kagome trató de echar una siesta pero siempre alguna broma la despertaba, primero eran papelitos, luego gritos, hasta sintió tenedores y cuchillos volando sobre su cabeza. Para completar la función, se había parado a encender un cigarrillo y un fuerte freno del autobús la había echo parar en las piernas de Inuyasha; su indignación creció al momento en que él ¡le había tocado el trasero! Lo iba a lamentar, como ella se llamaba Kagome Higurashi.

Sango veía a lo lejos los "accidentales" encuentros que mantenían su profesor de deportes, y su hermana. Se había enterado de la boca del mismo que ellos habían estudiado juntos en la preparatoria, nunca se llevaron bien y ahora lo veía completamente cierto. Sus bromas se hacían cada vez más pesadas y más lastimeras, aunque ellos parecían estar disfrutándolas. Decidió que debía echarse a un lado, no sería ella quien se encargaría de enloquecerla, sino su queridísimo profesor.

Se vio a lo lejos el punto de llegada, al momento de que el autobús dictó la parada todos los alumnos bajaron emocionados y gritando, para así establecerse. Kagome bajó estirándose con los brazos arriba y doblando un poco las piernas, pero uno de los chicos pasó a su lado tumbándola encima de algo, que ella podía notar perfectamente como unos fuertes y duros pectorales.

Lo siento – dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

Discúlpeme a mí usted señorita – ella abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con otros color caramelo.

Lo siento – dijo de nuevo incorporándose.

No se disculpe, en un caso los dos veníamos distraídos. ¿Cómo te llamas? – se inclinó para verla más de cerca y entonces sintió arder sus mejillas.

Kagome. ¿Y usted? – de un momento a otro se había puesto totalmente nerviosa.

Yo soy…-

¡Miroku! ¿De nuevo ligándote a las chicas ajenas? – su dulce tormento había aparecido de nuevo.

¿Chicas ajenas? No te entiendo Inuyasha. No me estoy ligando a nadie – él se rascó la frente en señal de confusión.

Ésta es mi novia –

¡QUE! – los ojos de Kagome se ensombrecieron y una vena empezó a formarse en su frente.

Lo último que sintió Inuyasha fue una fuerte bofetada y una patada en su entrepierna.

Ya te dije que lo siento –

Kagome se cruzó de brazos inflando sus mejillas, Sango había permanecido a un lado y Miroku estaba algo divertido viendo la situación. Inuyasha se encontraba tirado en una camilla de hospital alegando que a la próxima quedaría estéril, y él, quería hijos.

Eso te pasa por abusivo – el caniche blanco llegó a su lado y lo alzó entre sus brazos.

Aparta esa cosa de mi vista – su voz se notaba furiosa.

Esa cosa tiene nombre y es Puky –

Bien señorita sabelotodo. Aparta a "Puky" de mi vista o lo lamentarás –

¿Ah si? ¿Y que harás señor pelotas aplastadas? ¿Me pegarás? –

Su tic en el ojo apareció y un aura maligna salió de su espalda, pero ella parecía inmersa en su disgusto.

Ganas no me faltan – terminó por decir rechinando los dientes.

¡Aparte de estúpido, matón! –

¿Matón? – sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos - ¿Acaso quieres que te recuerde quien comenzó esta pelea? –

Fuiste tu –

¡Que! –

Dijiste que era tu novia, y sabes que ni aunque fueses el último hombre sobre la faz del universo y en todas las galaxias, me relacionaría contigo –

Acepta que te soy irresistible – una sonrisa pícara surcó su cara.

¿Sabes que si? – soltó a la perra y se puro los dedos en el mentón. – Me eres completamente irresistible, tanto que podría tener pesadillas de tan solo pensar en tu nombre – le sacó la lengua.

¡Bueno ya basta! – el castaño de mirada acaramelada habló con cierto aire de diversión. – Es mejor que te dejemos descansar Inuyasha, hay un día bastante largo allá afuera, además debo manejar 4 horas más para llegar a la montaña. –

Kagome comprendió de donde era ese chico, estaba tan sumergida en su juego con Inuyasha que no había notado que, él, era el chofer.

Estoy bien Miroku, podemos irnos –

Te doy 15 minutos para que descanses, yo iré a dar una vuelta –

¡Te acompaño! – Kagome agarró el caniche y salió como bala fría tras él.

Caminaron durante largo rato, rieron y conversaron animadamente, supo que él acababa de cumplir sus 20 años, ella le llevaba 10 más. Se hicieron grandes amigos, también pudo observar a lo lejos como su pequeña hermana miraba al chico, supo entonces que le había gustado y sentía que esa platica la hacía sentir de alguna manera mal, entonces lo comprendió. Ella también se sentiría indignada si su hermana mayor trataba de robarle a su primer amor.

Oye Miroku, ¿Qué te parece mi hermana? – sabía que estaba tocando un tema algo delicado, puesto que él le llevaba 3 años de diferencia.

Es muy bonita – en su rostro se dibujó una tímida sonrisa.

¿Te gusta? –

¿Le molesta? –

¡No! – se apresuró a contestar - Me parecería agradable tenerte como cuñado –

Pero, no sé si le guste –

Yo creo que sí – pasó a un lado de su hermana y le palmeó un hombro – Le gustas, suerte – susurró y entonces sintió sus mejillas arder.

Sango se encontró sonriéndole como boba y él, le había tomado de la mano. Vio a su hermana y ésta le sonreía con el caniche en sus brazos, le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces se sintió agradecida, pero no solo eso. Empezaba a admirarla y a quererla.

Vaya, que linda pareja – un sarcasmo nada agradable apareció como susurro tras su oreja, sintió su piel erizarse y algo revolotear en su estómago, una sensación que para otro hubiese sido maravillosa. Pero a ella le aterraba.

¿Viniste para una esterilización permanente? Porque si es así…-

Solo vine porque estaba aburrido y tu eres mi única diversión por ahora –

Eres un grosero –

¿Grosero por divertirme contigo? Oh no cariño, si solo he sido amable – la miró de reojo.

¿Amable? Si claro. – ella empezó a caminar.

Suelta la molestia que tienes en los brazos – pero esta vez no sonaba irritado, sino sumamente divertido.

Oblígame – afianzó más el agarre.

Tu lo quisiste –

Lo vio venir pero ni se inmutó, esa colonia cítrica de ella empezaba a atormentarlo y esa boca color cereza, lo llamaba a probarla. Rozó sus labios con la yema de su dedo pulgar y pudo sentir el pequeño temblor que experimentó su cuerpo, esa mujer era dinamita en un campo de guerra. Mordió su labio inferior y un gemido salió de esa boca carnosa que lo incitaba a que la arrancara a besos. No aguantó más y presionó su boca contra la suya, le quitó el caniche de los brazos y lo puso en el suelo, ella ni siquiera luchó en cambio estaba fascinada con ese coqueteo que él le tenía, sus lenguas exploraban cada vez más la boca del otro hasta que sintió un gruñido por parte de él.

Sintió un líquido caliente recorriendo su pierna, alarmado miró al suelo y vio al perro volviendo a alzar la pata.

¡Puky no! –

Kagome gritó alarmada pero ya era demasiado tarde, Puky le había vuelto a orinar en la pierna.

Habían llegado a la montaña, el caniche salió del autobús moviendo su cola en señal de victoria, Inuyasha estaba más irritado que nunca, Kagome se había cambiado de ropa pero aún seguía poniéndose vestidos, sin embargo éste caía como cascada hasta sus rodillas.

Sango y Miroku no paraban de hablar y todos los chicos estaban fascinados con el paisaje. Uno por uno escaló y se divirtieron, Kagome no tenía intención de hacerlo así que se sentó alejada en una piedra, con una sombrilla extendida sobre ella. Su odioso tormento se volvió hacia ella con el fin de molestarla, aunque aún sentía intacto el beso palpando sus labios.

¿No te unirás a la diversión? –

Prefiero divertirme desde este lado. Esas cosas no son para mí. –

¿Y que es para ti? – la vio por debajo de la sombrilla - ¿Estar sentada sola con un perro salido del infierno? – rió cuando ella infló sus mejillas para refutar su teoría. – Oh no, cariño. Te encuentro muy excitante como para dejarte aquí sola. –

¿Le había dicho que lo excitaba? Ya conocería a Kagome Higurashi.

Si te excito tanto – cruzó eróticamente las piernas - ¿Por qué no dejas de molestarme? –

Es parte de mi trabajo – le dio una sonrisa burlona. – Eres miedosa –

¿A que viene eso? – alzó una ceja.

No quieres escalar la montaña porque te dan miedo las alturas, por eso decidiste ponerte otro vestidito, excusa perfecta para no subir –

Estas delirando – giró su sombrilla.

Entonces por qué no escalas –

¿Eso te haría feliz? –

Sin duda alguna, es algo que no perdería –

¡Bien! –

Hastiada se levantó dejando a Puky algo nervioso, cerró su sombrilla y la dejó a un lado. Todos silbaron emocionados e Inuyasha dijo que escalaría con ella por si le daba por lanzarse, ella bufó molesta y se posicionó en las rocas una vez que le habían puesto las cuerdas de seguridad. Comenzó a escalar, cerciorándose que Inuyasha fuese siempre al frente, pero tanto era su afán por ganar que le rebasó olvidándose de que cargaba vestido.

Lindas bragas –

Su carcajada la hizo sonrojar al máximo, él había visto su ropa interior.

Si sigues viendo mis bragas, no ganarás –

Vio como Inuyasha aumentaba la velocidad y la agarraba por la cintura, pronto llegaron a la cima y entonces él se tumbó encima de ella.

¿Qué haces? – estaba irritada e imposible, ese hombre la estaba domando y ella no lo permitiría.

Deja que te enseñe quien gana aquí –

¡Aléjate! –

Si luchas me excitaré más –

Kagome se retorció entre sus labios, no solo él se estaba excitando. De repente su lucha terminó y se venció en los brazos de ese hombre que la había estado volviendo loca. Lo odiaba pero algo en ella le decía que era falso.

¿Entonces que era lo que sentía?

Su crianza fue buena y dentro de ella no cavilaba el sexo. Sin embargo ese fuego que crecía dentro de ella la estaba haciendo olvidar todo, estaba tan sumergida entre sus besos y sus caricias que ni se acordaba de donde estaban. Sintió sus pulgares rozar sus pezones endureciéndolos notablemente a través de la tela, luego dejó de besarla para ir directamente a ellos, retiró el vestido de sus senos y empezó a acariciarlos con su lengua. Estaba perdiendo el juicio y sentía su miembro oprimirle fuertemente la entre pierna. Una mano viajó a su intimidad y un dedo de él, entró en ella; se estremeció soltando pequeños gemidos hasta que sus piernas empezaron a temblar.

De pronto él dejó de hacer su trabajo y se levantó. Sin embargo no la ayudó.

Debemos bajar – sujetó las cuerdas de seguridad y se dirigió al borde de la montaña. Ella se acomodó el vestido.

¿Qué sugieres? – se levantó y lo desafió con la mirada. Él alzó una ceja.

¿Sugerir? ¿Debo sugerirte algo? –

No olvidaré lo que acaba de pasar –

Deberías hacerlo – se dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar – No volverá a pasar. –

Su ego y su razón estaban en juego, mientras la besaba se daba cuenta que comenzaba a necesitarla, y eso lo aterraba, le hacía sentir miedo de enamorarse. Y no porque no quisiese hacerlo, sino que esa mujer era la más molesta e histérica sobre el planeta.

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde el incidente, a pesar de sus pesadas bromas, se sentía la tensión entre ambos. Había un deseo abrumador en besarla pero ella no se dejaba, sabía que había sido algo brusco aquella vez pero no le importaba. Ya se le pasaría.

¿Seguirás enojada conmigo? – la miró a través de la sombrilla.

¿Tengo por qué estarlo? –

Hay razones para hacerlo –

Tu bien lo dijiste. Asunto olvidado – cerró la sombrilla dejándola a un lado y se bajó sus lentes.

Lo siento – rechinó los dientes.

¿Por ser patán o por dártelas de galán? – ni siquiera volteó, siguió caminando.

¡Ya basta Kagome! – la agarró por un brazo - ¿Qué pretendes? –

Alejarme de ti lo suficiente como para que no me hieran tus palabras y mucho menos tus actos – abrió los ojos sorprendida y posó una mano desesperada en su boca.

¿Estas queriendo decir que te dolió lo que te hice? – frunció el ceño confundido.

¡Olvídalo! –

Soltó su agarre y empezó a correr cosa que disgustó muchísimo a Inuyasha, ella estaba huyendo de él. Pero no se lo permitiría. No señor.

¡Kagome! – ella aumentó la carrera - ¡Detente, maldita sea! –

¡No! –

¡Bien! –

Corrió más rápido hasta saltar encima de ella, le agarró un tobillo donde perdió el equilibro y cayó con la cara aplastada en el césped. Se giró con las mejillas infladas, y muy molesta. Inuyasha la miró y empezó una risita suave hasta convertirse en una fuerte y estruendosa carcajada.

¿Qué? – ella se mirada el vestido y no notaba nada chistoso en él. Pero su carcajada cada vez se hacía más extensa. Se retorció en el césped agarrándose el estómago. - ¡Inuyasha que pasa! – se estaba empezando a molestar.

Lo sintió acercarse y sus mejillas ardieron, vio sus ojos miel posados en ella y un revoloteo en todo su cuerpo la estremeció. Levantó una mano y comenzó a quitarle trocitos del césped que se habían pegado a su cara.

Lo siento Kagome. ¿Ya puedes perdonarme? – le dio una dulce sonrisa.

Bien – se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

Regresemos al campamento – trató de agarrarle la mano pero ella no se dejó. Caminó delante de él de forma altiva, moviendo sus caderas en un vaivén desenfrenado. – Mandona -

¡Que! – detuvo su caminar y se volteó alarmada.

Gracias a Dios que has parado porque no me hubiese imaginado lo bien que te hubiera agarrado ese lindo trasero – un destello divertido salió de sus ojos.

Oh cariño, sin duda que lo hubiese disfrutado – trató de que su sarcasmo lo sacara de juego pero terminó por meterlo en el campo y armado.

¿Ah si? – le pasó un brazo firme por detrás de la cintura y la pegó contra su cuerpo. – Te aseguro que esto lo disfrutarás mucho más –

Sus labios la buscaron ansiosos y llenos de deseo, ella presionaba sus dedos contra la hebra de sus cabellos, y él mordía todo lo que sus labios tocaban sacándole suspiros. Sintió su mano fuerte y decidida acariciándole el muslo y levantando el vestido, presionó con una mano su trasero y la atrajo hacia él. Amaba esas diminutas bragas que se ponía dejando nada a la imaginación. La alzó y la pegó a un tronco, ella dio un gritillo de excitación y él presionó más su miembro contra ella. Pero algo estaba mal, algo no andaba bien.

Espera Inuyasha – gimió tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

¿Qué pasa, no te gusta? – él la seguía besando desenfrenadamente.

Bájame – la sintió sollozar así que la bajó y la miró preocupado. – Esta mal Inuyasha, yo…- él la abrazó.

Ya no llores Kagome, cuando te calmes hablamos, disculpa si fue muy rápido –

No es eso. Creo que. – pero los sollozos no la dejaban hablar.

¿Qué tienes? –

Te amo –

Su corazón se aceleró y un nudo en su garganta apareció. Estaba sorprendido, rígido, con los ojos abiertos, el ceño fruncido; enojado.

Volvamos al campamento – con fuerza la jaló del brazo, pero ella se soltó de un tirón.

Espera. Sabía que te caería mal mi confesión. Pero no podía seguir aguantando más Inuyasha, se me hace imposible no amarte –

Yo no puedo amar Kagome, nunca amaré a nadie y menos a ti –

Sus piernas empezaron a fallarle y cuando pensaba que ya no tenía más lágrimas, se echó en el piso derrotada.

Pasó una semana, evitó encontrarse con él y lo había logrado. Su relación con Sango había mejorado enormemente, ella la veía ahora como una figura amistosa y no una de reto. Le había dicho que la quería y ella se había emocionado enormemente. Su relación con Miroku cada vez iba más seria, de seguro su padre se opondría al principio pero ya pensaría como convencerlo, si él veía amor seguro que no sería difícil. Ya era hora de regresar.

Puky nos vamos – chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente el caniche llegó a ella, lo agarró con firmeza y se acomodó sus lentes de diamantes falsos. Se iba como llegó, con un vestido parecido al primero pero éste era blanco, resaltando más su físico bien trabajado. – Sango despídete de Miroku, mañana podrán verse – se dio la vuelta muy elegantemente y pasó a un lado de Inuyasha – Adiós, ha sido un honor que hayas compartido conmigo. – sus caderas volvieron a ese vaivén que lo había vuelto loco.

¿Así es como termina todo? – su voz sonó dolida.

Supongo que sí –

Quiso llorar pero se tenía que hacer la valiente, se deslizó dentro del auto y a los minutos, Sango entró en él. Ahora solo faltaba que el olvido hiciera lo suyo.

¿Adonde se dirige señorita Higurashi? –

Al aeropuerto Myoga – miró nostálgica por la ventanilla y apretó más fuerte el caniche – Es hora de regresar a París –

¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo? – su hermana sonó algo irritada.

Si me quedo tú no podrás ser libre, te recuerdo que siempre quisiste que regresara, ahora lo estoy haciendo. – una sonrisa forzada surcó su boca.

Sabes que no es necesario que lo hagas, te quiero – unas lagrimillas salieron de sus ojos, Kagome soltó a Puky y la abrazó.

Yo también te quiero Sango, pero debo regresar –

¿Es por Inuyasha? –

Yo…- la miró aterrada.

Cuando llegues a París promete llamarme todos los días – decidió cambiar el tema.

Lo prometo – el caniche saltó hacia ellas y se rieron.

Apretó el volante de la motocicleta, estaba furioso, molesto, irritado; enamorado. Fue un ciego y un estúpido al no darse cuenta de lo que de verdad sentía. Ella a pesar de su ego se le había declarado y él, con su cinismo, la había rechazado de la peor manera.

¿Qué puedo hacer?

Sabía que se iba de nuevo a París, pero, algo le removía por dentro. Quería besarla de nuevo, tenerla entre sus brazos, que se pusiera sarcástica y tratara de evitarlo, sus caderas moviéndose en ese vaivén que mataba sus sentidos, el dulce aroma de su perfume cítrico, su cabello contra el viento, esa forma tan sensual de vestir.

Amaba a la mujer mas terca, histérica, peleona, sarcástica y hermosa de todo el planeta. No soportaría verla en brazos de otro hombre que no fuese el. No señor. A lo lejos divisó un cartel que indicaba el aeropuerto a 10 kilómetros, así que aumentando la velocidad de su motocicleta logró llegar.

Corrió desesperado hasta llegar a la sala de espera, giró su cabeza hacia todos lados pero no la encontraba. Hasta que su olfato se inundó de ese perfume que tanto amaba.

Giró en la dirección que provenía y ahí la vio. Abrazaba a Sango en señal de despedida.

¡Kagome! –

Vio hacia el frente sorprendida y él pudo notar un poco de nerviosismo. Era ahora o nunca.

¡Te Amo! –

De pronto todo empezó a darle vueltas, cayendo desmayada en sus brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo queridos lectores!**

Sé que pedí llegar a 10 reviews para hacer epilogo, pero la verdad es… TA TA TA TAAAAN

¡QUE TENIA TANTAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR ESTA CONTINUACION CON O SIN 10 REVIEWS!

Gracias: _**kagome-hanyo-miko**__**, Lily2011, PerlissDCullen, Hanna-chan, **__**kaoru-inuma**__**, sopoka y lolly.**_

¡Espero seguir contando con sus reviews siempre!

Sin más los dejo con la segunda parte de este gran fics, y más abajo esta el epílogo. Algunas ideas las extraje de dos grandes libros de: Susan Elizabeth Phillips. Que cada día me impresiona más.

_**O…O…O…O…O**_

_**Un Campamento Inolvidable**_

Se sentía cómoda, movió un poco el brazo y se desperezó el cuerpo aún sin abrir los ojos. Todavía se sentía entumecida, vago era el recuerdo que tenía, el campamento, Sango, Inuyasha; su vuelo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y dando un giro brusco en la cama, se cayó.

Si que eres torpe Higurashi –

Esa voz burlona y egocéntrica la descontrolaba enormemente.

¿Dónde estoy? – miró alrededor confundida y desequilibrada.

En mi habitación –

Inuyasha la ayudó a levantarse y ella maldijo por lo bajo.

Perdí mi vuelo – estaba molesta, enojada.

¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que grité? – él estaba dolido.

¿Qué parte? – lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. - ¿En la que gritabas mi nombre, o en la que decías que me amabas? –

Silencio.

Kagome bajó el rostro más triste que enojada, Inuyasha la miraba por encima de su cabeza. El ambiente empezaba a tensarse más de lo que estaba, el frío del aire comenzó a taladrarles los huesos y ella sin querer, sollozó.

No llores – le habló con voz severa. – No me gusta hacer llorar a nadie. -

Ahí estás de nuevo Inuyasha. Con ese semblante de macho dominante. ¡Dejame en paz! – le dio un leve empujón y salió de la habitación.

¡Para en este instante! – esa mujer empezaba a irritarlo. Decirle que la amaba había sido un error, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento.

¡Eres un idiota! – agarró un porrón de porcelana dispuesta a lanzarlo.

¡Baja eso ya! Si lo haces mi madre se enfadará –

Como perro regañado bajó el porrón, y ese fue un nuevo detonante para su furia.

¿Dónde esta Puky? – sus ojos se abrieron de pánico.

No perdió el vuelo – su mirada parecía divertida y a ella le disgustaba, ¿donde estaba su perra?

Inuyasha no me alteres. ¿Dónde esta Puky? – apretó con más fuerza el bolso chanel, que apenas había podido coger cuando salió de la habitación.

No trato de alterarte, y ya te dije donde estaba. ¿Conforme? –

¡Eres un imbécil! –

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir de la gran casa donde se encontraba, pero recordó que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se hallaba.

Inuyasha – susurró algo encajonada.

Ni lo digas. Te llevaré a casa –

Nunca te lo perdonaré – rechinó los dientes.

Lo sé – suspiró.

¿Por qué? – sus ojos parecieron arderle y el nudo de su garganta pareció menos disimulado. - ¿Por qué me amas? –

No Kagome, ¿Por qué me amas tú a mí? – cogió las llaves del Ferrari de sus padres y un abrigo de piel que se hallaba a un lado.

He estado enamorada de ti siempre Inuyasha, la distracción te va como anillo al dedo – su voz pareció endurecerse.

Eres hermosa ¡demonios que lo eres! – su mano buscó la mejilla de ella. – Pero todavía no entiendo como pudiste haberte enamorado de mí, soy un bastardo. –

Muy sexy ¿no lo crees? – una risilla por parte de él resonó en el ambiente, pero la tensión entre ellos seguía presente.

Te compraré otro perro, un labrador o quizás un…-

Quiero a Puky –

Silencio.

¿Vamos a pelear de nuevo? – sonó cansado.

Yo no estoy peleando. Quiero a mi perra –

Me hará ver como afeminado – esa mujer lo enojaba con facilidad.

¡Regrésame a Puky! – pateó con fuerza el suelo y cerró los puños.

¡No! –

¡Me largo! – le arrebató las llaves del Ferrari y salió corriendo.

Inuyasha salió tras ella para detenerla pero se olvidó del escalón en la entrada, y cayó sentado. Kagome entró al auto enojada, pero una oleada de miedo la invadió cuando miró las facciones de Inuyasha; él si estaba verdaderamente molesto.

Deslizó la llave y dio gracias al cielo de que era la correcta, el motor rugió y dio otra mirada por el retrovisor, aprovechó la caída de él para arrancar. Todo hubiese estado de maravilla si él no hubiese gritado, aquello que tanto temía.

¡NO SABES CONDUCIR! –

Y era cierto, nunca en sus 30 años de vida había pasado sus exámenes de conducción. Su padre le había pagado los mejores profesores, hasta estaba dispuesto a chantajear para que le dieran una licencia. Derecha, coge la derecha. Sus manos empezaban a sudarle y el pánico se apoderó de su rostro, pero ese hombre la enojaba tanto; ¡se había atrevido a desaparecer a su pequeña perrita! Cada vez un pensamiento oscuro vagaba por su mente, veía a Puky tirada en un callejón tiritando de frío, con su mirada triste hambrienta y deseando encontrarla.

¡Él pagaría!

Alzó la vista al espejo retrovisor, y lo vio detrás de ella corriendo y gritando que se detuviera, los autos se galopaban pitando e insultando que se moviera más rápido, pero más que molesta estaba nerviosa, asustada; enamorada. Derecha, coge la derecha. Recordaba que le decían sus profesores de manejo. Derecha. La puerta del asiento de acompañante se abrió y vio como metía su cabeza dentro.

¡KAGOME ESTAS LOCA! – la vio molesto - ¡PARA YA! –

Un pensamiento poderoso pasó por su cabeza: pisar a fondo el acelerador, quería hacerle daño, ¡matarlo!, pero ni en sus más remotos instintos asesinos lo haría. Amaba a ese hombre demasiado. Inuyasha de un empujón metió lo que quedaba de su cuerpo y cerró la puerta, puso el seguro y la alentó a que siguiera.

Por lo menos ve más rápido si vas a seguir conduciendo. –

¡No puedo! –

¡Eso debiste haber pensado antes de haber cogido las llaves, y haberte montado en el carro como la mujer maravilla! –

¡Desearía ser en este instante ella, oh sí! –

Vas a solo 20 kilómetros, necesitas acelerar un poco más si no quieres que nos pare la policía – su voz se había calmado jodidamente bien como para hacerla temblar.

¡No puedo seguir más rápido! – ella trató de tranquilizarse también pero no lo lograba.

Te van a sangrar las manos si sigues apretando así el volante, afloja un poco. –

¡No puedo! – respiró profundo pero nada lograba tranquilizarla - ¿Cuál es el límite? –

60 kilómetros, llega a 45 y quizás podamos parar un poco más adelante –

¡Bien! – aceleró un poco.

Ni siquiera llegas a los 40 que te he pedido – su voz empezaba a sonar molesta una vez más.

¡Lo intento! –

¿Ves ese árbol de allá? – Kagome asintió - Paremos ahí – apretó más fuerte el volante y bruscamente giró acelerando más de lo normal. - ¡QUE TE PASA! ¡FRENA! –

¡NO ME PRESIONES! – su pie poco a poco se fue alejando del acelerador hasta parar.

Apoyó la cabeza en el volante y lo abrazó fuertemente, Inuyasha se inclinó hacia atrás entrando mejor en el asiento, respirando serenamente.

¿Kagome? – le tocó suavemente el cuello - ¿Estas llorando? – ella negó lentamente.

Puky – suspiró con dolor.

Maldito perro – bufó – Esta con Sango en tu casa de seguro disfrutando de un agradable ambiente en la piscina, orinando a todo el que pase por su lado – Kagome alzó la vista con visible sorpresa.

¿Has dicho que? – pero él la calló con un beso.

Te amo, lo sabes – la miró intensamente – No le haría daño a ese perro ni aunque quisiera, sé lo importante que es para ti. – besó su nariz - ¿Estas contenta? –

Sin duda alguna cariño – sonrió algo nerviosa.

¿Te casarás conmigo? –

Kagome estaba notablemente sonrojada, sintió algo frío en su dedo y bajó la vista. Un hermoso anillo de diamantes se colaba en su anular. Vio a Inuyasha que sonreía como idiota y ella se carcajeo.

Te amo Inuyasha, pero, ¿no crees que es muy pronto para pensar en una propuesta como esta?, sabes lo que significa el compromiso y yo…-

Cállate, eres insoportable –

También te amo – le dijo ella riéndose por lo bajo y lo besó.

Él solo puso agradecer por una vez a Puky, ya que gracias a su "pequeña desaparición", le haría por fin el amor a esa mujer irritante que había ganado su corazón.

¡Y se casaría con ella!, seguro que sí.

_**Epílogo**_

Se habían casado un año después en el jardín de la mansión Taisho, él quería una boda más grande que todo Japón pero un pequeño defecto, se añadió a su mujer: tacañería. Decía una y otra vez que prefería gastar los millones en su luna de miel, que en la aburrida boda que se estaría por dar.

No estaba lejos de la realidad, a pesar del buen vino y la música los invitados estaban más apagados que de costumbre. Viejos y regordetas que no hacían más que criticar a la juventud, y comer desmesuradamente sin contar de las grandes cantidades de licor que bebían. Los pocos niños estaban casi dormidos sobre las mesas y los socios de ambas empresas, no hacían más que hablar de su economía y política. – Un minuto más y luego nos vamos, no aguanto más estar aquí sin poder desnudarte. – le había susurrado Inuyasha a Kagome cuando la fiesta se ponía más pesada que de costumbre.

El padre de Inuyasha había invertido en un gimnasio y puso al mismo Inuyasha a administrarlo, su afición por el deporte hizo que aceptara sin pensarlo. Kagome lo apoyó y se ofreció a trabajar con él.

Los problemas eran el pan de cada día, pero más que enojarlos lo que hacían era divertirlos.

Miró al frente y sonrió, habían comprado una casa a las afueras de Chicago, algo extravagante pero cómoda, contaba con grandes ventanales, un patio de rosas y flores silvestres, piscina y un amplio patio. Kagome contaba con 7 meses de embarazo y no podía estar más feliz; era un varón.

Sango y Miroku se habían comprometido hace algunos días, recordó la expresión del padre de su ahora esposa y se rió levemente. Había amenazado a Miroku de cortarle las bolas si tan solo le ponía un dedo encima a su hija, hasta le había mandado a hacer una prueba de virginidad, que para sorpresa de todos salió negativa.

El señor Higurashi estuvo una semana y media persiguiendo al pobre, y hasta diría que dormía con una pistola bajo la almohada. Pero la sorpresa mayor fue cuando anunciaron su compromiso y éste saltó a Miroku, no para matarlo sino para abrazarlo. Lloró y felicitó a su pequeña hija. Kagome había permanecido con una sonrisa amplia y algo traviesa, él sabía perfectamente que su mujer debió prometerle algo muy grande, para que su padre se mostrara tan feliz con la idea de ver a su pequeña casada y desvirgada.

Aquello era su futuro nieto.

Siguió caminando y recordó sus primeros días de casado hasta los actuales, se inclinó un poco y rozó con sus dedos el rosal divisando a lo lejos la puerta principal de la casa. Estaba feliz, satisfecho. Tenía una familia que lo apoyaba, un trabajo estable y prometedor, una esposa que amaba con todo su corazón y un futuro hijo.

Vio a su lado una colita que se movía a los lados y entonces sonrió aún más.

Vamos Puky, es hora de entrar a casa. Sino Kagome se enfadará –

Y se le olvidaba, también tenía un perro.


End file.
